Unas Vacaciones Inesperadas
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Los chicos de New Directions van de vacaciones a un hotel donde les recomendo Rachel pero lo que no saben es que se encontraran con el hijo del dueño, un chico algo mimado y odioso pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que es idéntico a Kurt. Klaine y CrissColfer
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí traigo otro fic :D por el momento solo les dejo un corto capitulo ya que estoy en la casa de mi tia ._. pero bueno como este fic se me ocurrió viendo la película Monte Carlo donde Selena Gómez es la protagonista además de que lo soñé xD, cambiare un poco la personalidad de los protagonistas y les ofrezco una disculpa antes de empezar.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel empacaba todo lo que necesitaría para el viaje, llevaba poca ropa-algo raro de el-pero es que iban a la playa y no quería que se le mojara unas de sus preciosas telas. Rachel los había invitado a todos a un lugar hermoso donde sus padres la llevaron las vacaciones pasadas, dijo que era un hotel lujoso con vista al mar y un lugar muy cómodo donde podían relajarse después de tanto estrés en la escuela, el dinero no era problema, Hiram y LeRoy eran amigos del dueño del hotel así que no había problema con el dinero, ellos podían disfrutar unas merecidas vacaciones sin preocuparse de cuanto le contara.

Kurt bajo para poder desayunar, vio a Carole peleando con finn porque comía muy rápido y se podría atragantar y a su padre leyendo el periódico como si no pasara nada, kurt saludo con un beso en la mejilla a la mujer la cual sonrió y dejo de pelear con finn, se acerco a su padre y le dio un abrazo, se sentó al lado de finn, carole le paso su desayuno y empezó a comer.

-Chicos quiero que se porten bien-empezó a decir Burt para después mirar a kurt y finn-tal vez el dueño del hotel no les cobrara por quedarse pero no quiero que se porten como si mandaran en ese lugar y tampoco quiero que destrocen el lugar-esto último dijo mirando a finn, el solo dirigió su mirada a su plato, el hombre suspiro y luego sonrió-bueno ya se tienen que ir, ya se les está haciendo tarde-dijo mirando el reloj.

Kurt vio la hora y su padre tenía razón se le hacía tarde, todavía tenía que ir a recoger a Blaine y a rachel, le dio una mirada a finn y el chico entendió subió para ir por su maleta y la de su hermano, kurt subió rápido a su habitación para ver arreglarse un poco la ropa y el peinado y cuando vio que todo estaba en su lugar salió de la casa, se despidió de carole y burt, encontró a su hermano acomodando sus maletas y después se subió a su auto, finn iba atrás ya que en el asiento de atrás iban a ir el y rachel y en el de adelante, kurt y Blaine.

Después de pasar por Blaine y rachel, se dirigieron a McKinley donde los demás de New Directions los esperaban para poderse irse, cada quien iba en su auto y kurt los guiaba para así que no se perdieran.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta rachel?-pregunto kurt mirando a la chica la cual iba mirando al camino.

-¡Ya llegamos!-grito emocionada señalando al lugar, rachel tenía razón, el hotel era hermoso, el hotel era grande de un color crema y café, en la entrada había una fuente con un ángel tirando agua y si por fuera era bello no se imaginaba como seria por dentro, se estaciono haciendo que los demás que iban detrás de el también lo hicieran, bajaron del auto, estaba cansado había manejado mucho además no soportaba estar sentado tanto tiempo iba a ayudar finn con su maleta pero unos brazos lo detuvieron, sonrió al saber de quién eran esos brazos, siguieron asi abrazados sin decirse nada pero alguien tuvo que interrumpir.

-Kurt ayuda con tu maleta-dijo rachel algo fastidiada cargando la maleta de su amigo, kurt solo agarro la maleta y le saco la lengua a la chica, la chica le devolvió el gesto, Blaine solo sonreía divertido viendo a su novio y a la chica pelear como niños chiquitos.

* * *

-Si…..claro como tu digas…. ¡claro que no! …. Mira mejor hablamos cuando llegue al hotel de mi padre, adiós-venía hablando por el teléfono un chico de cabellos castaños, algo pálido, sus ojos eran de color azul, vestía con un jeans y una sudadera azul y un camisa de un color mas claro, venia cargando a su preciado gato, Bryan, estaba enojado ho claro que estaba enojado, sus preciadas vacaciones no las iba a pasar en parís o en algunas playa desierta con todos su amigos pero no, su padre había dicho que pasaría vacaciones con el pero ¿para qué? Su padre seguro estaría todo el día en una estúpida reunión y el estaría solo y encerrado en su habitación con su gato pero eso no se quedaba así, el se iba a divertir no importara que, con que se llamaba Christopher Paul Colfer.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero le entiendan un poco al capítulo ^^U bueno en este fic aparecerán Chris Colfer y al final Darren Criss, el fic será corto (creo) bueno creo que ya no tengo mas que decir espero les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen respuestas para saber que tal el fic ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Perdón por tardar es que tengo tantas ideas para fics Klaine y Kurtbastian que no puedo concentrarme en los que ya tengo -.- pero bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, luego resolveré sus dudas :D y tratare de actualizar mas seguido ^^**_

* * *

-¡Wow es genial este hotel!-dijo Rachel emocionada saltando en la cama de la habitación, kurt solo rio al ver a su amiga, todavía seguía confundido por lo que había pasado hace unos momento cuando apenas habían llegado.

_-Joven pensé que llegaría hasta en la noche-pregunto sorprendido el recepcionista mirando a kurt, el castaño miro a todos como diciendo "¿De qué está hablando?" el hombre miro a todos los chicos del Glee Club algo confundido-Ahora le daré la mejor habitación de hotel para sus acompañantes-dijo y chasqueo los dedos en menos de un segundo apareció un chico uniformado-Lleva las maletas del joven a la habitación de siempre y la de los demás a las habitaciones más cerca de la habitación del joven, no queremos que este lejos de sus amigos-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, los demás siguieron al empleado como si nada._

Y ahí estaban Rachel, Kurt y Santana, en la habitación del segundo, Rachel estaba saltando, Santana estaba algo aburrida y sentada en el sillón con su celular en mano y kurt estaba acomodando algunas cosas de su equipaje, eran como las 10 de la noche y seguro los chicos estaban en algún bar o durmiendo, esa noche todas las chicas junto a kurt iban a hacer una pijamada-aunque a Blaine no le gutara mucho-Rachel dejo de brincar y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, las demás chicas todavía no llegaban, escucho un ruido en la puerta como si intentaran abrirla, rachel se asusto y se puso atrás del castaño, santana agarro la primera cosa que encontró para golpear por si acaso y kurt solo miro a la puerta con algo de miedo.

-Apaguen las luces-dijo kurt en un susurro, las chicas lo hicieron y cuando acabaron de apagar las dos luces que tenían prendidas, se pusieron detrás de kurt cada una agarrando un brazo del castaño, santana tenía en una mano un jarrón que encontró.

Se abrió la puerta y entro un chico de la misma estatura que kurt o un poco más alto, no podían verle la cara ya que tenía una chamarra que la cubría además de que estaba oscuro, el chico estaba hablando por el celular y Rachel en un arranque de miedo, le arrebato el jarrón a la otra chica y le pego al hombre que entro a su habitación.

-¡Rachel!-gritaron Santana y kurt, vieron el cuerpo del joven caer inconsciente en el duro suelo y Rachel soltó el jarrón aun mas asustada o lo que quedaba de el con tremendo golpe que le dio al muchacho, Santana fue a socorrer al cuerpo que estaba en el piso mientras Kurt regañaba a Rachel-¿Rachel que estabas pensando?-dijo algo enojado y preocupado kurt.

-Me asuste-dijo nerviosa rachel mirando a kurt a los ojos, el castaño suspiro y abrazo a su amiga la cual estaba temblando.

-Kurt creo que debes de ver esto-dijo santana con un tono algo diferente, kurt y rachel se vieron algo asustados y fueron hacia donde estaba su amiga, la chica se levanto del piso y miro a kurt y después al cuerpo con los ojos abiertos sorprendida e hizo que el castaño y la morena se asustaran aun mas.

-¿Sigue vivo?-dijo algo asustado yendo junto a Santana, la chica asintió y kurt suspiro de alivio y se acerco al muchacho algo nervioso, le destapo la cara y se quedo en shock. ¡Era el! ¡Ese chico era idéntico a el!, kurt se alejo asustado al otro lado de la habitación, ¿cómo es que había un chico idéntico a el? Esto era un horrible sueño, eso no era lo que esperaba de sus vacaciones, no esperaba ver a un chico casi muerto en el piso de su habitación y además era parecido a el ¡Podría ser su gemelo!

¿Acaso esto se podía poner peor? Ho claro que se pondría peor.

* * *

_**Perdon si es corto pero es algo tarde y es lo único que tengo en la cabeza -.- bueno espero les haya gustada y gracias por sus respuestas espero mas :D **_

_**Bye luego nos leemos **_


	3. Trato

_**Hola de nuevo :D aquí el capitulo primero que nada gracias por sus respuestas y el fic es situado despues de Pot O' Gold y antes de The first time, asi que todavía no aparece Sebastian :D pero eso si, kurt y Blaine ya tuvieron su primera vez *¬***_

_**Bueno esto solo es una historia en la vida real el padre de Chris no es asi vale, cambiare un poco a los padres de Chris para asi darle mas sabor a la historia :D**_

* * *

-¿Kurt quien es el?-pregunto rachel algo cansada ya que los tres habían cargado el cuerpo inconsciente del chico, kurt miro a rachel y despues al chico que estaba en la cama iba a contestar pero el sonido de la puerta hizo que se callara, las chicas se asustaron ya que tenían a un chico inconsciente en su cama y eso no era nada bueno, kurt miro la puerta con algo de temor.

-Voy a cerrar esta puerta y ustedes quédense aquí, si despierta no dejen que salga y hable-dijo kurt y cerro la puerta donde lo conducía a la cama matrimonial, ese hotel parecía mas un departamento, se acomodo un poco la ropa y abrio la puerta encontrándose a un hombre mayor bueno no tan mayor, entro al cuarto como inspeccionándolo.

-Hector me dijo que habías traido invitados pero veo que no es cierto-dijo dejando de inspeccionar la habitacion y dirigió su mirada a kurt, alzo una ceja y frunció el ceño-¿Ahora eres un adicto a la moda?-pregunto cruzando los brazos, Santana y Rachel escuchaban todo y se miraron.

-Creo que es el padre de este chico-susurro santana señalando hacia la cama y rachel asintió.

-No se de que esta hablando-ahora fue el turno de kurt de fruncir el ceño.

-No importa, acuérdate que hoy habrá una fiesta en el salón del hotel, espero que estes ahí puntual a las 8 y bien vestido, uno de los empleados te traerá un esmoquin-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta, kurt se enojo aun mas al no saber quien era ese hombre y lo trataba asi pero despues recordó.

-Kurt tal vez ese hombre sea el padre de ese chico-dijo rachel abriendo la puerta, santana asintió.

-Pues pobre de el al tener un padre asi-dijo kurt enojado y cruzo los brazos-pero ¿que vamos a hacer con el? Ese hombre cree que soy su hijo además ¿que tal si no despierta a las 8? Para la fiesta ¿tendré que ir yo?-pregunto algo alterado kurt, Santana negó e iba a hablar pero escucharon los gemidos de alguien, voltearon y vieron al chico moverse inquieto en la cama.

-Creo que se esta despertando-dijo rachel acercándose a kurt.

-¿Qué me paso?-apenas dijo Chris y se sobo la cabeza, le dolía mucho como si lo hubieran gol…. ¡Lo golpearon! Ahora recordaba todo, alguien lo había golpeado con un jarrón o eso creía, escucho unos murmullos y se giro para ver quien hablaba, vio una chica algo bajita y a una chica de cabellos negros pero eso no le tomo importancia, lo que le sorprendió es que había un chico idéntico a el, Chris abrio los ojos sorprendido-¡¿Qué rayos?!-grito y señalo a kurt como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Oye tranquilo vale, se que te sorprende que mi amigo se parezca mucho a ti-dijo Santana acercándose al chico, kurt asintió aunque ya había visto al chico seguía sorprendido por lo idénticos que eran.

-Estoy bien, solo que…..bueno no siempre te encuentras con un chico idéntico a ti-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, Santan puso sus manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño.

-Me llamo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ellas son Santana y Rachel mis dos mejores amigas-dijo kurt mirando al chico, este solo asintió y miro a las chicas e hizo un saludo con la mano.

-Christopher Paul Colfer pero me pueden decir Chris-sonrio un poco y despues miro a kurt-Asi que… ¿Qué somos nosotros?-se señalo a si mismo y despues a kurt.

-No se realmente-dijo pero despues recordó lo del señor-Oye creo que vino tu padre y dijo que te queria ver en una fiesta hoy en la noche-dijo kurt, chris suspiro algo cansado y se sento en la cama, no le gustaba esas estúpidas fiestas de su padre, el quería estar en la comodidad de su habitación escribiendo junto a su gato…..esperen ¿Y Brian?

-¿Y brian?-pregunto chris mirando a todas partes, buscando a su preciado gato, los tres chicos que estaban ahí se miraron entre si.

-¿Quién es Brian? ¿Tu novio?-pregunto rachel todavía agarrada del brazo de kurt.

-No, es mi gato-dijo sin dejar de buscar a su gato, Santana se pego en la frente y suspiro todo eso por un estúpido gato.

-Mira luego te ayudamos a buscarlo pero ahora tienes que arreglarte para la fiesta-dijo santana agarrándolo de los hombros, kurt y rachel asintieron.

-No ire-dijo simple con una sonrisa, tenia un plan.

-¿Y porque no iras?-pregunto kurt confundido por la sonrisa, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Porque iras tu-sonrio aun mas Chris.

-No, No, No, yo no ire a esa fiesta-dijo acercándose al chico.

-Ho vamos, mira vamos a hacer un trato-dijo y kurt se cruzo de brazos-Tu vas, tomas mi lugar y yo no le digo a nadie que casi me matan con un jarrón-termino de decir también cruzando los brazos, kurt bajo los brazos derrotado y miro a sus dos amigas-Ademas solo será esta vez ok, quiero tener tiempo para mi aunque sea un dia, por favor-dijo mirando a los ojos de kurt, el castaño suspiro y asintió-¡Genial!-grito feliz y despues señalo a Santana-Tu, quiero que me ayudes a buscar a mi gato-

-¿Y porque tengo que hacer eso?-pregunto enojada la latina

-Porque si me ayudas puedo hacer que no los corran de este hotel-dijo de forma simple, Rachel miro indignada a Chris, kurt solo pudo suspirar y negar con la cabeza-Y tu enana vas a acompañar a Kurt-

-¿Me dijiste enana?-grito enojada rachel, santana rio un poco, le estaba cayendo bien ese chico aunque no lo conocía también.

-Si y vamos-Chris jalo a Santana de brazo y la guio hacia la puerta pero despues recordó algo y agarro su gorra y los dos salieron de la habitacion dejando solos a Rachel y Kurt.

-No puede ser tan malo hacerme pasar por el ¿verdad?-le pregunto a su amiga y esta alzo los hombros, no tenia de que preocuparse, solo era una noche y ya.

Lo que no sabia Kurt es que el padre de Chris tenia preparada una sorpresa a su hijo.

* * *

_**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy ^^ espero les haya gustado y díganme que personas quieren que aparezcan en el fic? El personaje o el Actor:**_

_**Grant Gustin o Sebastian **_

_**Becca Tobin o Kitty (amo a Kitty por esa la pongo xD)**_

_**Samuel Larsen**__** o **__**Joe Hart**__**.**_

_**Matt Bomer o Cooper Anderson**_

_**Oliver Kieran-Jones o Adam **_

_**Ustedes deciden y si quieren que participen mas actores o personajes me dicen :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Omg-fue lo único que solio de la boca de Rachel y Kurt al entrar al elegante salón donde había varias personas con vestidos elegantes y trajes, Rachel llevaba un vestido sencillo pero a la vez muy elegante claro porque Kurt lo escogió, Kurt vestía con un traje que le llevaron uno de los empleados del padre de Chris, se sentía raro estar en el lugar de otro pero Santana y Chris le habían convencido que solo será un vez y ya, Kurt empezó a caminar entre al gente junto a Rachel que estaba tomada de su brazo.

Varias personas lo saludaban y aunque el no las conocía les devolvió el saludo, "Wow parece que Chris es algo famoso" penso al ver como un grupo de gente mas o menos de su edad lo saludaban con entusiasmo, iba a dirigirse a una mesa cuando sintió que Rachel se detenia y apretaba su brazo.

-Rachel que te pasa-pregunto tratándosela de quitar pero lo tenia bien agarrado, la chica señala a un punto del salón y Kurt dirigió su mirada asi ahi-No puedo creerlo-casi grita de la emoción al ver al hombre que venia hacia ellos-Dios, dios viene hacia aquí-dijo nervioso y emocionado pero quien no estaría asi si se encuentran a nada mas que a Matt Bomer.

-Hola Chris-el hombre sonrio y le dio un afectuoso abrazo al castaño, Kurt podría jurar que se había desmayado ya que no sentía sus fuerzas, ¡uno de los hombres mas calientes lo estaba abrazando!-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto al ver a la chica que estaba super pálida.

-Ella es…-

-Lea Michele, si, lea Michele-dijo sonriendo y beso la mejilla del hombre, Kurt solo le mando una mirada de "¿Estas hablando enserio?"

-Bueno los dejo, ire a saludar a los demás, por cierto Chris, Sebastian te esta buscando-dijo esto y se fue dejando a Kurt aun mas confundido y a Rachel fascinada.

-¿Lea Michele? Enserio Rachel-pregunto enojado, la chica solo alzo los hombros y se alejo del chico hacia la mesa de bocadillos, Kurt suspiro y se toco la frente algo cansado, ahora que lo recordaba Matt le dijo algo sobre un tal Sebastian.

-"Espero que no sea alguien importante"-dijo y se fue junto a Rachel.

* * *

-¿Cómo es tu estúpido gato?-Santana ya estaba cansada de tanto buscar al estúpido animal, Chris tenia en su mano derecha un juguete y en la otra una coke diet.

-Es…como un gato-solo dijo eso y siguió buscando, Santana estaba detrás de el y al girar vio a un gato gordo y se le vino a la mente el gato de Brittany-¡Bryan!-grito corriendo por el gato, Santana miro a Chris y despues al dichoso gato y suspiro, si pensaba que Kurt era dramático debió conocer primero a Chris.

-¿Chris?-Santana abrio los ojos sorprendida y se giro al ver a un chico de cabellos castaños de ojos color verde.

-¿Sebastian?-Chris dejo a Bryan en el piso y sonrio al ver al castaño, Santana se sentía fuera de lugar al ver como los dos chicos se miraban y ella estaba en el medio.

-¡Hey Kurt!-

"Y las cosas empeoraron aun mas" penso Santana al ver al chico parado entre Sebastian y Chris.


End file.
